Miss You
by isfa.id
Summary: KiHae


Entah dari mana cerita ini dimulai, tak ada yang tahu selain mereka. Yang jelas saat ini, salah satu dari mereka kembali setelah sekian lama meninggalkan sang pujaan hati. Tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan, hanya raga mereka yang lebih kurang setahun ini tak bertemu. Ya, seperti itulah.

Dan kini, pria tampan itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu coklat, tempat di mana sang kekasih berada bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka, tempat tinggalnya, bahkan juga pernah menjadi tempat tinggal dirinya, mungkin masih.

Hingga raganya yang telah terduduk di sofa coklat itu kini, setelah melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan tersebut yang mendapatkan pelukan dan sambutan yang hangat dari sahabat-sahabatnya, tengah menatap pria manis yang juga ikut terduduk di sebelahnya.

Tak bergeming, tak bersuara, hening.

Itulah yang terjadi.

Pria manis itu sibuk dengan sebuah ... entahlah, semuanya dia sentuh, dia mainkan, yang jelas dia tak ingin menatap si pria tampan.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" pria tampan itu membuka suara.

"Tidak!" itulah jawaban yang diberikan pria manis tersebut, dengan tangannya yang tak diam menyentuh benda apapun.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," pria tampan itu kembali berujar seraya menarik tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya, tak mempedulikan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang ikut berkumpul bersama, lagipula tak ada yang perlu ditutupi bukan?

Hening, entah berapa lama itu terjadi, hingga tiba-tiba suara isakan keluar dari bibir milik salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau... jahat," ya, pria manis itulah yang terisak, menangis dan kini mendorong tubuh sang kekasih yang tengah memeluknya. Bahkan kini memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Kau, jahat, mengapa baru kembali sekarang? Hiks~"

"Hae..."

"Kau jahat Kim Kibum."

Seperti itulah kiranya yang terjadi saat pertama kali mereka, Kibum dan Donghae, bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun terpisahkan.

Donghae cengeng? Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu, dia bahkan tak dapat berucap apapun lagi selain mengumpat Kibum di sela isakannya.

Hingga akhirnya semua itu terhenti, dengan Donghae yang kini tengah bersandar manja pada dada bidang Kibum yang terekspos jelas di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos bagian bawah mereka.

"Kibumie."

"Hm?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil dengan jemarinya yang terus menyentuh otot perut Kibum, membelainya, yang terkadang membuat Kibum bergidik dengan akhir sebuah tawa yang keluar dari bibir seorang Lee Donghae.

"Sejak kapan kau memilikinya?"

Jemari Kibumpun menyentuh jemari Donghae yang terus menyentuh otot perutnya dan kemudian berujar "Baru beberapa bulan terakhir."

Hening, kembali itu yang terjadi, dengan kegiatan jemari mereka yang terus membelai tubuh masing-masing, mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindu yang telah cukup lama mereka pendam. Untuk selanjutnya Donghae kembali bersuara dengan memanggil nama Kibum begitu lembutnya, "Kibumie."

"Hm?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di sana?"

Diam, Kibum tak memberikan jawaban apapun, selain memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Kau, tidak selingkuh, kan?" hingga akhirnya itu membuat Donghae meneriakinya dengan tatapan yang dibuat setajam mungkin.

Kibum terkekeh, tentu saja. Itu sama sekali tak menakutkan. Segera direngkuhnya lagi tubuh Donghae yang tadi sempat lepas dari pelukannya seraya berujar, "Mana bisa aku berselingkuh dari namja manisku ini?"

Seperti itulah, lontaran-lontaran kata manis terus mengalun dari bibir masing-masing, menandakan betapa mereka memiliki rasa cinta yang besar pada sang pujaan hati. Dengan Donghae yang kini kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku suka," seraya menepuk-nepuk perut Kibum yang berakhir dengan pelukan erat juga mata yang terpejam, seakan tak ingin kembali melepaskan sang kekasih pergi jauh seperti sebelumnya, meninggalkannya dengan rasa rindu yang teramat besar, meski pada kenyataannya orang tercintanya itu pasti akan kembali lagi padanya.

**~FIIINNNNN~**

**Ngahahaha… selingan(?) sedikit, pemanasan(?), mencoba mencari penyemangat, menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing.**

**FF lain? Sedang dalam proses, xD**

**Ini? FIN, FIN, FIN, hanya selingan, bukan?**


End file.
